Alien Chaos 3D
Alien Chaos 3D is a 2d action title released for the 3DS in Europe and a technical sequel to Mama and Son Clean House. It branches from Ludosity's earlier titles featuring Mama and Son It was released on March 27, 2012. Description Alien Chaos 3D is a 2d arena shooter with an emphasis on action. The plot involves Really Shooter and Poor Mama on duty cleaning an area until UFOs invade. Players take control of the character Really who uses different weapons to mow down alien enemies. Game Play The player must take out hordes of robots that spawn from portals within the stage. As the player destroys enemies the scrap metal and bullet shells begin to pile up. The player can push the scrap metal to the sides of the stages where a recycling bank is located. They can then convert the junk into either ammunition or other weapon types depending on which bank they insert the scrap. The enemies give points upon destruction and defeating multiple in quick succession awards a multiplier bonus to a max of x4. A Medal is awarded (Bronze, Silver and Gold) based on the player's score at the end which can be further enhanced with remaining health, cleaning walls and time completion. If the player doesn't receive the highest medal then the score menu will show how much more was needed to reach the next tier. Weapons * MachineGun: The default weapon. Fires straight ahead and gains a penetration effect along with a damage boost when ammo runs low * SpreadShot: Three energy particles shoot ahead, spraying out in three different angles * MiniGun: A powerful gun that propels the player in the opposite direction of where they are shooting and sprays bullets sporadically ahead * Scorcher: Powerful flamethrower that leaves a lingering flame on the ground for about a second but only fires a short distance ahead. * EFCS: The Exploding Flaming Chainsaw Shotgun fires chainsaws on fire ahead in a buckshot fashion. Hell yeah. Enemies * Commanderoo: Basic Kangaroo enemies with low HP and merely hop towards the player * Harmadillo: The enemies waddle slowly when on a platform above or below the player. Once they are on the same plane and have sighted the player they ball up and roll towards them at increased speeds * Hippocamper: A large hippo that waddles towards the player and carries a shield that can be destroyed in front. They can be killed faster when shot from behind * *Rocket Turtle*: An enemy that doesn't hop up to higher platforms but shoots rockets that phase through floors directly above them * NetherBird: A weak avian robot that can phase through surfaces and flutters towards the player Bosses * HippoCamper: The large hippo now larger and made of gold. Their shields have incredibly high HP as well * Harmadillo: A large version of the Harmadillo * Snäke: Snake Boss, notice the "ä" in its name. It shoots spread shots while moving from one side of the room to the other * Netherbird: A larger version of netherbird that shoots at the player and flies into the background, avoiding shots. * Commanderoo: The Kangaroo bot fitted inside a tube-liked command center where he shoots at the player and summons drills from the skies. In addition Really also has a super attack that can be charged by cleaning messy walls. The super attack creates a small ring around Really, destroying all robots in a close radius. The bonus multiplier only applies if Really had already achieved one with his primary weapon prior to using his Super. Challenge Modes In addition to the story there are additional challenge modes that can be played. * Kangaroo Carnival: Defeat all incoming Robots and get a high score! (All machines are kangaroos) * Infinite Explosions: There's no end to these robots, survive as long as possible! * Speed of the gun machine: Destroy all Targets! The faster you are the higher you score. * Peashooter Party: Defeat all incoming Robots and get a high score! (stuck with peashooter) * Endless Disagreement: There's no end to these robots, survive as long as possible! (Only have 1 HP) * Fire of the Flamethrower: Destroy all Targets! The faster you are the higher you score. * Bird Bash: Defeat all incoming Robots and get a high score! (All machines are NetherBirds) * Sempiternal Devastation: There's no end to these robots, survive as long as possible! (Only have 1 HP) * Flight of the Bullet Shooter: Destroy all Targets! The faster you are the higher you score. * Fiery Festival: Defeat all incoming Robots and get a high score! Reception The game has average to generally positive reviews, averaging a 68% on MetaCritic and scoring a 6/10 from Nintendo Life. The game was praised for the fun and simple action but critiqued the low replay value. Trivia * Remar has confirmed that the title was meant to be "Clean House"http://www.remar.se/daniel/ludogames.php But was vetoed by the publisher and changed to Alien Chaos 3D * Mama was intended to be included with multiplayer in mind however due to time constraints this was never implemented * The Exploding Chainsaw Shotgun makes its second appearance here in Chapter 5 * A whiteboard with Ittle Dew drawn on it can be seen in Chapter 2 * The music was composed by HyperDuck who has helped with Iji's soundtrack as well Gallery NetherBird.PNG Snake.PNG Hippocamper.PNG Comanderoo.PNG Harmadillo.PNG MamaCleaningReallySnoozing.jpg ACEnemyLineup.png 0101.jpg 020303.jpg 040506.jpg 060708.jpg 080909.jpg 101112.jpg 121314.jpg 141516.jpg 161719.jpg back cover0.jpg References Category:Games Category:3DS Category:Mama & Son